Koon Maschenny Zahard
|-|Real Form= |-|Data Form= |-|Redan= Summary Koon Maschenny Zahard (쿤 마스체니 자하드, Kun Mahseuchehni Jahad) is the owner of the Yellow May, and is the only Princess of Zahard in the Koon Family to be awarded with a 13 Moth Series. Her biological father is Koon Eduan. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B | High 7-A '''in Base, '''6-C with Redan Name: Koon Maschenny Zahard Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: '''Over 5000 '''Classification: Human, Princess Zahard, Fisherman and Jeonsulsa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Fisherman), Shinsoo Manipulation, Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Maschenny can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (With Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her strikes and increase her speed through Shinsoo), Flight, Enhanced Speed (Via Redan), Extrasensory Perception (Via radar of Shinsoo), Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges, spears of pure electricity and can use the Redan to increases her strength and durability by "several times over"), Likely Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can swallow a highly concentrated Baang of electricity without feeling anything), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo storms), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Is a Top 100 Ranker, and is undoubtedly superior to Yuri, was one of the Rankers responsible for capturing Eurasia Enne Zahard (Ranked 7th) making her comparable to a 10% Urek and Hell Joe Transformed) | Large Mountain level+ in Base (As her strength increases "several times over" as a result of Redan, her base strength should be that much weaker), Island level with Redan (Created a lightning storm of this magnitude) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Koon Ran), higher with Redan (Her speed increases "several times over") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Country Class '''(Far superior to Ha Yuri Zahard) | '''Large Mountain Class+ in Base (Physically it is as strong as her Shinsoo techniques), Island Class with Redan (Her strength increases "several times over") Durability: Likely Country level (Fought against Eurasia Enne Zahard in the past with help from other High Rankers and Zahard Princesses) | Large Mountain level+ in Base (As her durability increases "several times over" as a result of Redan, her base durability should be that much smaller), Island level with Redan (Survived a Zahard-Style: Needle: Lecalicus from Data Zahard) Stamina: Very high (Able to use Redan for a long time. Superior to Koon Ran, who can fight while his body bleeds) Range: Dozens of Meters with her typical blows, Thousands of Meters with Shinsoo techniques and Thousands of Kilometers with Redan techniques | Extended melee range with Needle, Dozens of Meters with Shinsoo techniques, Hundred of Meters with Redan techniques Standard Equipment: Needle Intelligence: Very high. From a young age, she was considered a prodigy while climbing the tower and created the Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique, Maschenny-Style: Fighting Technique and Maschenny-Style Deadly: Spear Technique Weaknesses: Redan can only be used for a fixed time, disabling the user to move after its use, and Espada de la Luz requires time to be reused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blue Lightning: The Shinsoo that she uses is electrical in nature. When Maschenny attacks, she either uses it to enhance her blows or collects it in her hands before releasing powerful lightning blasts. *'Electric Storm Clouds:' Maschenny is capable of engulfing her surroundings with storm clouds which impair the opponent's vision. When used by an amateur this technique is only useful in enclosed spaces however for a skilled Ranker it is possible to create a natural disaster with this technique, although that requires a contract with a Guardian. *'Redan' (뢰단, "Lightning Pill"): It is a technique that can be used by Maschenny where he will eat and swallow a highly concentrated baang with electrical Shinsoo that causes his speed and strength to increase by "several times over". While being powered up by Redan, Maschenny is even more powerful than before was capable of making Data Zahard bleed slightly, Maschenny can still use her Maschenny-Style techniques while using Redan. However, with that Maschenny can only use Redan for a fixed time, incapable of moving after its use. Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique: A technique invented by Maschenny herself, described as the "Ultimate spear technique". It allows the user to take on a Spear Bearer position without being armed with spears. In Maschenny's case, her Lightning Spear is far stronger than a usual High Ranker's spear technique. It is currently unknown if she suffers the same side effects that Ran does, who claimed he could not use the technique often. *'Deadly Lightning:' A basic sub-technique that fires Shinsoo at the target in the form of an electrical blast. Unlike other techniques from the Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique series, this technique does not resemble any type of spear or sword-like weapon and instead looks more like typical lightning. *'Eléctrica Perla:' This is a strong electrical Shinsoo sub-technique. The user transmutes Shinsoo into a bolt of electricity that explodes in a spherical pearl-like shape on contact. The resulting blast of electricity is powerful enough to scar the ground and leave a large crater in its wake. **'Grand Eléctrica Perla:' An improved version of the previous one made from several baangs combined as one. *'Espada de la Luz:' A strong electric attack, in which the lightning spear is extremely fast and accurate compared to normal Shinsoo techniques and it can be used for short and long range combat. First the electric Shinsoo is formulated into a sword and then the electric sword is flung at the opponent and extends until it hits them. It possesses extreme piercing abilities, however a downside to this technique is that it takes a toll on the user's body. **'Grand Espada de la Luz: '''An enlarged version of the previous one built upon the Grand Eléctrica Perla. *'Lanza de Relámpago:' Is a small spear that is created with electrical Shinsoo. Its shape is rough and not very spear-like. When thrown the attack flies like a lightning strike in a zig-zag fashion from the user to the target. It can be considered a powered down version of the Espada de la Luz as it is a fundamentally similar attack and takes less of a toll of the user's body. *'Espada Grande:' Is a technique which takes the form of a giant sword made of electrical Shinsoo. The gigantic sword of electricity is thrown at the opponent and its capabilities are probably very similar to that of another Lightning Spear technique, Espada de la Luz. Its appearance is also very similar to the Espada de la Luz. While it is much larger in size to the Espada de la Luz, it is unknown where it ranks comparatively in terms of power although it can be assumed that it is more powerful due to its increased size. *'Maschenny-Style Spear Technique: Transcendental Skill: Great Spear of Dawn:' A technique used by her Data form, where Maschenny reinforces her entire needle with electric Shinsoo and strikes the opponent directly creating a massive lightning storm in the process. It is one of her most powerful techniques and was capable of making Data Zahard bleed slightly. '''Maschenny-Style: Fighting Technique:' Is a her set of fighting techniques. *'Arch Lightning:' A technique that uses electric Shinshoo enhanced strikes. As an example, she can used it to land a heavy uppercut. Maschenny-Style Deadly: Spear Technique: 'Is a her set of fighting techniques involving needles or spears. *'Lightning Spear: '''Maschenny reinforces her entire needle with electric Shinsoo and hits her target violently with high electricity. The effects of this technique are a big explosion of electric energy on the face of her target. '''Key: Real Form | Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Princesses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6